


Eldritch

by bothetrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, not the show supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothetrashmouth/pseuds/bothetrashmouth
Summary: Derry was not a haunted town. It was quiet and sweet and no one every suspected anything. Bill, Eddie and Ben discover, though, that there’s much more in this town then anyone could have guessed.





	Eldritch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music To Kiss Monsters To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382781) by [sanxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxiety/pseuds/sanxiety). 



> I wanted to make something spooky but also really entertaining so here.

Bill pushed open the door to the old church. It was silent as it moved forward. Bill poked his head in to find the church wasn’t dusty or run down at all, it was rather clean.

He couldn’t see the baseball from the front door so he slipped his body into the threshold of the church.

It was bigger than he had expected, that’s for sure. It was quiet, with light from the sunset filtering in through the stained glass windows, which depicted stories Bill didn’t recognize. They didn’t even look remotely common or familiar. No, they almost looked like… monsters.

The pews were entirely empty, as Bill gazed around the room, but he shivered, he felt like the church was filled with people and they all turned and were staring at him, interested. Almost anxious. Like he had busted in to save them.

Bill shook his head. Nothing in this creepy chapel could hurt him.

He looked up, up around the room, doing a slow 360°, looking at all the high ceilings and engraved columns until his eyes fell upon the altar, and the man who stood there.

Bill _leaped_ out of his skin. That man was _not_ there before.

Bill suddenly felt like there were hands grabbing onto him for comfort; much like how Eddie did. His shirt, his wrists, his shoulders. Dozens of cold spots all over his body as he looked at the man by the altar.

The man stood to be very tall, built up like a swimmer with a thin waist and broad, broad shoulders. Something about him seemed off; almost like he wasn’t shaped quite right. He was facing away from Bill, with his hands somewhere in front of his chest, faced directly towards the altar.

 _Maybe he hasn’t noticed me._ Bill thought. _I should go._

The invisible hands seemed to tug harder. A plea. Were they afraid of the man?

The man had thick, dark, ringlet curls that were trimmed neatly, and scrapped over to one side of his face. His shirt was white, with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, and tucked into dark dress pants. The pants didn’t fit. His legs were too long. His arms were placed so his hands would be at his bellybutton, and the little skin Bill saw was deeply tanned. If Bill guessed, the man might’ve been Indian or Arabic.

But Bill didn’t want to find out. He wanted to leave. He _needed_ to leave.

However the invisible hands had grabbed at Bill’s feet, keeping him in place. He felt like he could faintly hear people asking for help. For freedom, for comfort or safety.

Bill was frozen in place, and trying to stop his heavy breathing before the man saw or heard him.

When the man’s head tilted up, Bill knew it was too late.

The man slowly turned his head to the right, his profile becoming more and more apparent to Bill.

As soon as Bill could see the man’s eyes, he wanted to scream.

The man had an eye on his forehead. It was unlike the other Bill saw, which was green, this one was purple and Bill _knew_ it could see him in ways that no one, no _living_ creature, no _mortal_ being could possible see him.

The hands let go.

Bill ran.

Bill ran all the way outside the church and didn’t even register where he was going until he ran into something and collapsed to the ground.

No, not something, some _one_.

Bill, who was half out of breath over what he had just seen and half out of breath over running, hovered up over top of Eddie.

 _Eddie_ , who looked awfully confused and kind of concerned. “Bill? Bill are you okay? What happened? Was there a rat? Or A snake? Did you get the ball?”  
The _ball_. Right. The baseball. The baseball that crashed through an already broken window into the church after Eddie made what was one worst/best shots ever. The ball that Bill had lost a bet to go get. The very thing that made Bill have to go into that church in the first place and made him see that… man.

_Fuck the ball._

Bill leaped to his feet, dragging Eddie up with him. Eddie was still asking about the ball. Bill clutched Eddie’s shoulders.

“We have to get out of here.” Bill said, and he must’ve said it with a lot of intensity because Eddie stopped cold.

“Why? Why what happened? Bill?”

“We j-j-just- There wa-was-” Bill couldn’t explain. “We have to leave, we have to- h-h-have to get out of here. Away from that-” _That_ **_thing_**. “Awa-away from that building. Go get your b-b-bag.”

* * *

 

Bill didn’t explain anything until they got back to his house. He lived in a small, cramped apartment near the university he and Eddie went to. He lived with a tall, handsome roommate named Ben, who was nowhere to be seen when they got there.

Eddie didn’t stop moving until Bill was seated on his bed, in some comfy PJs and slippers, wrapped in a warm blanket and nursing a nice cup of hot chocolate.

“Ben went out to camp in his van, or something.” Eddie breathed, finally letting himself slow down for the first time since Bill had run out of the church.

“Sounds ab-b-bout right.” Bill murmured, staring at his mug, which said _just write_ on it.

“So.” Eddie said, pulling the rolling chair from Bill’s cluttered desk and sitting backwards on it, leaning on the backing. “Tell me what you think you saw.”

“I _did_ s-s-see something, Eddie. I know I di-did.” Bill snapped, then immediately curled in on himself. “I’m s-sorry I ju-just-”

Eddie leaned forward and put his hand on Bill’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Bill took a deep, shaking breath. “I saw a m-man with an eye on his forehead. I think he h-had three eyes to-total.”

“Maybe it was makeup?”

“No, it _b-b-blinked_. It.. It _g-glowed_ , Eddie. I _know_ it was real. And then there was the f-f-feeling of like..”

Bill shuddered thinking about it.

Eddie waited patiently, moving over to sit beside Bill on the bed, hands on Bill’s back.

“Like there were people.. G-ghosts. Watching m-me. Wanting me t-to..”

“To…?”

“To save them.”

Bill shook his head. “I know that so-sounds stupid b-b-but I _know_ what I felt. It was like back wh-wh-when we were kids, and you would grab my sh-sh-sh-” _fuck_. “-my jacket. It felt like that.”

Eddie didn’t quite look like he believed the story, but he nodded. “Maybe they… wanted protection from the man? With the third eye.”

Bill nodded too, frowning down at his mug and swirling the drink a bit. “I think so.” He looked back up to Eddie. “I don’t know what to do. Those p-people. The g-ghosts…”

Eddie pulled his phone out. “You know who would know?”

Bill sipped his hot chocolate. “Who?”

“Ben.”

-

Ben groaned out into the night. He was sitting in his truck, the back seats were pushed down flat so he could lay out in the trunk when he went to sleep. He hung a few long lasting fairy lights along the sides and pulled out a little portable grill. He was in the middle of making a late night snack (okay, “late night” meant at 9pm and “snack” meant second dinner) when his phone rang.

“Ben Hanscom speaking.”

“ _Benny!! Benny my_ **_man_ ** _! It’s Eddie! Do you have a minute?_ ”

Ben relaxed a little. Eddie. “Yeah.” he said, poking at his sausage, which was grilling up nicely. _Damn, I’m good._ “What’s up?”

“ _Bill thinks he saw-_ ” Ben heard Bill growling in the background. “ _I did! I know I did!_ ” “ _Bill saw something in an old church. It was a guy with a third eye and he felt ghosts wanting him to protect them from the guy. What should we do?_ ”

Ben stared out into nothing for about ten seconds before finally answering. “Are you on acid right now?”

Eddie groaned. “ _Ben!! Please, man, please just help us out! You’re the logician!”_

The three of them had been given named to express personalities. Ben was the logician, Eddie was the cleric, and Bill was the leader.

“Right.” Ben said, sounding a bit more condescending than he meant to. “And as your logician I’m here to tell you than you need to _go the fuck to sleep._ Bill hasn’t been sleeping well anyway, right? That combined with how stressed he’s been and how Halloween is just around the corner? Not to mention he’s a _horror writer!_ The church probably spooked him and his poor exhausted senses freaked the fuck out. I recommend getting some damn sleep and forgetting about it.”

Very quietly, on the other line, Eddie muttered. “ ** _Damn_** _. Okay._ ”

“I’m sorry. It’s late. I’m tired and my grill isn’t working right. I’m sorry.” Ben said quickly, mumbling a bit. “But still. I think Bill should seriously consider the idea that what he saw might have been his poor selfcare catching up to him. Get some sleep, it’ll help.”

There was a pause. Ben imagined his roommate sighing and nodding.

“ _Okay, thanks Ben_.” Eddie said sincerely.

“Happy to help. I’ll be back in the morning sometime. Take care of our Billy, okay?” Ben replied.

“ _Of course. Be safe out there, Benny Boy._ ”

Ben said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before finally digging into his sausage. _Damn_ . He thought. _Shoulda brought ketchup._

Something cried out in the woods.

Ben froze, then pulled his sausage a bit closer to his chest. “ _Hey now._ ” he whispered.

He put his plate down and stood to his feet, pulling out his phone and turning on the flashlight. “He~y now.” He repeated, louder this time.

Someone appeared out of the darkness of the woods, slumping against a tree and wheezing lightly.

Ben ran over as they toppled over into his arms. It was a girl, she must’ve been Ben’s age, maybe a bit older. She had a baggy linen button up and black dress pants, both of which were horribly torn. She also didn't have any shoes or socks on. She made a small attempt to grab hold of his neck and shoulders as she collapsed onto him. She groaned weakly as Ben lifted her over to the truck and set her gently among the pillows and blankets.

“Hey, _Hey_ are you okay? Can you speak?” Ben asked as gently as possible. “Does something hurt?”

The girl opened her eyes a little, pain showing across her features. Despite how shitty she looked like she felt, Ben thought she was beautiful. Her hair was a mess, with thick ginger curls wrapping her face perfectly. Her eyes were red rimmed with tears but they were deep green. Her skin was pale, covered in freckles, and bruises.

“Brok..en.” she croaked, and her finger pointed faintly at her foot, which was bruising badly enough to make Ben cringe.

Ben peeled off his jacket and shuffled over to his bag, pulling out thick bandages. “Did someone hurt you? Are you being followed?” he asked, forgoing the idea of being intrusive.

“No.” she whispered. Ben waited for her to elaborate, but nothing came.

“I’m Ben. What’s your name?” He asked, piling some ice from his cooler into a small bag for later.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. She seemed to be getting better with every passing minute.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Ben smiled, trying to ease tension, but faltered because _holy fuck this really pretty girl broke her foot and might be drugged and I have no idea what I’m doing_. “I’m gonna wrap your foot in a bandage and put some ice on it, okay?”

The girl nodded faintly. Ben, in one last attempt to cheer her up, put on some music.

He bounced his head lightly as New Kids On the Block played quietly. He was as light as he could be, eyes flickering between his hands and her face, looking for any discomfort.

She somehow smiled through the pain, and her gaze fell on the little speaker Ben had. She looked like she wanted to say something about it.

Ben blushed deeply. Gosh, she was _very_ pretty. He felt like such a nerd.

He carefully set her foot on top of the bag of ice, which he covered in a towel. It was like when Bill sprained his ankle 3 months ago, after trying to skateboard on a hike.

“Better.” The girl mumbled. Ben grinned a bit, climbing up into the trunk next to her, being sure to keep a bit of distance between them. He grabbed the forgotten sausage plate and passed it to her. “Hungry?”

She stared at the plate, not moving.

Ben put the plate down.

He leaned over and draped some blankets over her and put down all the pillows he had. “Nice and comfy… I hope.”

“Bev.”

Ben looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face, which, if possible made her more beautiful. “Pardon?”

“My name.” She said, voice soft and hoarse, like she had been screaming. “Beverly. Bev.”

Ben smiled a bit. “It's nice to meet you Beverly. I-I think you should probably get some sleep. It'll help.”

Beverly exhaled and readjusted, closing her eyes. “Thank you.” She muttered.

-

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night with the munchies. He stretched a bit in bed before remembering Bill was curled up next to him (but he only remembered because he knocked Bill in the side of the head, making him groan in his sleep.) and crawled out of bed.

He threw on his track outfit (shorts and a hoodie), slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket and carefully left the apartment.

The air was humid and something in Eddie felt like it was going to snap. He felt tense from the soles of his shoes to the tips of his bottle blond curls. He brushed it off by shaking his head and reminding himself that it’s because Bill thought he had seen something.

The convenience store was empty, except for one tired looking girl with blonde hair and a jean jacket. Eddie knew her as the bitch named Greta who thought it was funny how Eddie liked to play croquet.

At least Eddie thought the store was empty, but when Eddie walked into the slushie isle there was someone he was sure wasn’t there when he had walked in.

He was probably Eddie’s age, maybe a little older, very tall with thin, lanky limbs and bad posture. His entire body seemed to be at a slant, with his neck sticking out from his broad shoulders while he looked at some snacks. He had pale, almost sickly skin with a few dotted freckles and scratches. Grey sweatpants stopped just below his knees, and a horrendous Hawaiian shirt thrown over top, buttoned up to his long neck.

He also had large, circular, thin rimmed glasses that covered half his face. They had a blood red tint to them.

Eddie tried his best as to not pay any attention to the weird stoner, but something about him made Eddie uneasy. He was covered in scars and scratches, small marks and bruises dotting his skin. There was something about the way he stood, his body seemed stretched, bent almost. And Eddie couldn’t see his eyes. It was weird.

Then Eddie realized he wasn’t wearing any shoes. He was completely barefoot.

Eddie wrinkled his nose. He was no saint. He wasn’t some do-gooder who demanded everyone follow the rules. But he _was_ someone who thought it outta do this stoner some good to follow a goddamn _law_.

“Hey.” Eddie said, sounding a bit weaker than he had meant to. “You need shoes.” he said.

The response was a low, smooth hum that somehow managed to find its way through Eddie’s core, making him shiver and his ears ring.

“It’s _illegal_.” Eddie told him, taking a step forward, trying to put some emphasis on his words, maybe Greta would hear him and take over.  
The stoner turned his full body towards Eddie. “It’s also illegal to steal. But what you gotta ask, Doll,” He said in a deep, gravelly voice that again made Eddie shiver, but more so, he felt like he was going to barf. Something about the way this man.. _Was_ just threw him off to the point of vertigo. “Is _who is going to stop me?_ ”

With each word the stoner said, Eddie felt like something was grabbing at his neck, and slowly squeezing. The same sensation was felt around his heart.

He turned to look for Greta, who surely would’ve noticed by now, but she wasn’t there. The cash register was empty.

Eddie looked back at the stoner. His head was cocked a bit. “C’mon Sweets. She won’t catch ya’. What’cha want?” he nodded to the snacks.

Eddie glanced back to the cash- except the cash wasn’t there. It was just another corner of the store. Filled with snacks and magazines. It blended seamlessly. Eddie stumbled back from where he had been standing, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his inhaler as the hands around his neck and heart gripped a little bit tighter.

He took a puff from his inhaler like he had done a thousand times over, as the stoner gently grabbed some of the snacks, some gummy bears, a few chocolate bars, a pack of gum, and stuffed them into his pant pockets. The snacks seems to disappear as they slipped into the fabric.

Then the stoner threw a pack of chips at Eddie, which made him shriek. “Relax.” the other said. “It’s just candy.”

Eddie looked up to the stoner, who, if he decided to stop slouching, would stand about 6 inches taller than Eddie, and tried to lock eyes.

Except behind the large blood red glasses, his eyes were empty sockets. They were black and hollow. Then, the stoner smiled, and his teeth were revealed to be large, and sharp like a shark.

Eddie dropped what he had in his hand and ran.

He ran as fast and as far as he could. He only stopped because he couldn’t breath but he could see the apartment. He settled for quickly walking.

In a fit of gasps and wheezes, he patted himself down to grab his inhaler.

 _The store_. That… thing. It had Eddie’s inhaler.

_Thing._

Suddenly some of the pieces from the day fit together nicely.

Eddie tried to not think about as he curled back up beside Bill, who was still snoring away. He tried not to think about how the Stoner’s eyes were human one second and dead the next. He tried not to think about how Greta could very well be dead. Or worse.

Bill rolled over in the small bed and wrapped himself around Eddie. He almost felt better.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!


End file.
